


You've Been Taking Up My Mind

by styleandsin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Louis, Fluff, M/M, Music Festival, Musician Louis, New York City, Non-Famous Harry, Photographer Harry, Singer Louis, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styleandsin/pseuds/styleandsin
Summary: “Wish I had a popstar boyfriend who wrote me songs,” Harry mutters petulantly. He’s kind of kidding. He’s happy for Liam, and if who he falls in love with ends up being a famous singer who writes him songs, great. But he’s also a tad jealous because he remembers his phase—that he definitely grew out of a long time ago—where he was certain he’d marry Louis Tomlinson.Harry's always been a fan of Louis Tomlinson, and when he gets a artist pass for a music festival (thanks to his best friend's new popstar boyfriend) he doesn't expect to actually meet Louis.





	You've Been Taking Up My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the creators of this challenge and to my lovely beta [Kelli](https://www.jimmytfallon.tumblr.com) who helped me out tremendously! Hope you enjoy reading!

“Listen, I’ve got no idea what you’ve done to land Zayn  _ fucking _ Malik, but keep it up. I’m living the dream.” Harry leans back on the cushion and kicks his feet up on the table, nearly knocking over an empty glass.

Liam laughs, and Harry watches out of the corner of his eye as he rolls his eyes at him. “I’ll do my best. Glad you’re reaping the benefits of this relationship.”

“Mate, I’m not the one having sex with him. We both know you’re the one benefiting the most here.” Liam laughs at him again. “What I would do for one night…” Harry mumbles, taking another sip of his drink.

“Oi! Shut it.”   
  
“Liam, don’t pretend like I’m the only one who feels that way. The whole bloody world wants him. But you got him. Beats me how.” He giggles into his hand. “Actually, I think I know why…”

“Alright, that’s enough for you.” Liam says, reaching for the wine glass in Harry’s hand. Harry quickly downs the last few gulps before he takes it though.

“At least people here kind of recognize you and know you’re taken. I’ve genuinely lost count of how many girls have come up to me and tried to hit on me.” He shakes his head thinking about it—must have been at least four.

“Oh yeah, complain about people thinking you’re attractive. Tough life, innit?”

“Excuse me, Liam, I’m not complaining about that. I make it a point to thank them, even. I’m complaining about them thinking I’m straight! I mean, I’m wearing a rainbow on my shirt and I’ve got a bedazzled fanny pack… Do I not look gay enough?” He pouts. “There’s at least a hundred straight guys in basketball jerseys standing around, why can’t they go hit on  _ them _?”

“Your nails are even painted, they must just not notice.” Liam surmises.

“Well, I guess any guy could wear this stuff, but come  _ on _ . It’s quite offensive if ‘m honest.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll be fine. Go find you a guy to hang out with, maybe.”

“No. Where’s your boyfriend anyway? It’s about time I meet him face to face. Not, face to, uh, screen.” Harry turns in his seat to face Liam, careful not to rub the glitter on his arms off on the couch.

“I told you he’s getting dressed for his set now. He goes on at half nine, and it’s,” he looks to his phone on the table, “just past nine now.”

“If he makes me miss my husband’s set, I’m going to be  _ livid _.”

Liam sighs. “Louis Tomlinson is not your husband, and we’ll make it to the stage in time. I think Z’s coming too. It’ll be fine.”   
  
“Better be,” Harry murmurs, reaching for Liam’s drink that’s sat on the table, getting a slap on the hand and a warning glare before he’s able to grab it as if he’s a child being scolded by a parent. Screw Liam for being the Mum friend—or Dad friend, really.

“Can we just go watch Ariana’s set? She has like, two songs left,” Harry pleads.

“Fine.” Liam stands, grabbing his phone from the table. “I’ll let Zayn know where we are.”

They make their way out of the large tent that’s set up behind the stage and up the stairs to the side of the stage, their passes allowing them to get past security. There are several people standing around watching from here but the view of Zayn’s set will be better up here once it starts and people clear out. 

They could try and make it down to in front of the barrier, where there are a few people with similar passes to theirs, but Harry really doesn’t want to endure all the rude people in the front few rows being mad at them for obstructing their view and just having better luck, really. Earlier, when they were watching Steve Aoki’s set, it was almost unbearable, and almost for nothing since Harry really only made the trek to the furthest stage in hopes of Louis coming out to sing  _ Just Hold On _ . He didn’t. But Steve put on a good show regardless, even if Harry was pouting afterward.  

Harry doesn’t remember when he became a fan of Louis Tomlinson, but his interest just always seemed to be there. The first memory he has of him is hearing a song of his on the radio. He then proceeded to spend all his Christmas money when he was fourteen on Louis’ first album, a t-shirt, a poster, and nearly every magazine he’d see with Louis’ face on it at the supermarket when he’d go with his mum. His sister then surprised him for his birthday with front row tickets to see his sold out show in London, and he remembers crying for at least a week.

If he was honest, the realization that he was decidedly not into girls and the fact that he’d stare at a poster of Louis Tomlinson every time he was in his bedroom were  _ definitely _ related. 

Harry’s been going to his shows ever since then, really. He’s been to every tour, bought every album, always bought t-shirts and hoodies—yes, even the cheesy Mrs. Tomlinson one. Finding Louis, as weird as it sounds, helped him through a lot. He even got into photography because he wanted to take pictures at Louis’ shows, and now he gets paid to take photos of people. He owes Louis a lot, he thinks. No matter how much Liam or Gemma poke fun at him for still being such a fan at twenty-four years old. 

They watch Ariana perform  _ No Tears Left To Cry _ , and Harry sings every word and dances. He ignores the weird look Liam gives every so often when he looks up from his phone as he continues texting Zayn. He also gets shoved into a amp when he tries to sing in Liam’s ear. The bruise that will definitely be on his side is worth how far into the air he jumps.

When she’s on her last song, Zayn strolls up behind the two of them and wraps Liam in a hug. A couple of fans spot him from their spot on the side of the stage and scream a bit louder. 

“Babes, hey!” Zayn shouts and Liam turning to hug him.

Harry stands and watches them, he can hardly hear what they’re saying over the end of the song and the screaming, but they’re cute.

Zayn turns to face him once Ariana starts to wrap up, thanking the crowd and introducing Zayn. “Hey, bro. So good to finally meet you.” He offers a hand, but Harry pulls him into a hug.

“Same, Zayn Malik, same. Thanks for getting us the tickets and passes and everything. It’s been amazing so far.” He leans away from him, and Liam immediately wraps an arm around Zayn’s shoulders. “And thanks for making my best friend happy.” Harry tells him and proceeds to poke Liam in the stomach, who is making a show of fake gagging.

Zayn laughs, leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder. “No, problem, I just,” Zayn pauses and looks to Liam with a disgusting look of love in his eyes. “I just love him.” He says with a pat to both their shoulders.

By the look on Liam’s face, Harry guesses this is the first time he’s said that. They’ve only really been seeing each other since the beginning of the year.

Zayn kisses Liam, the look of shock not disappearing. “See you after the set, babe. Got a new one for you at the end,” he says before he’s handed a mic and begins walking out to the stage, greeting the crowd.

When Harry looks over, Liam has a soft smile on his face, watching Zayn’s every move around the stage and smiling bigger when the crowd’s excitement grows.

“Wish I had a popstar boyfriend who wrote me songs,” Harry mutters petulantly. He’s kind of kidding. He’s happy for Liam, and if who he falls in love with ends up being a famous singer who writes him songs,  _ great _ . But he’s also a tad jealous because he remembers his phase—that he  _ definitely _ grew out of a long time ago—where he was certain he’d marry Louis Tomlinson.

He even dated a rather famous member of a band for a bit while he was photographing the east coast leg of their tour. So he knows how awesome it is to see someone you care a lot about getting up on stage and singing about experiences and feelings the two of you share. (Even if he was only with the guy for three months.)

Harry enjoys Zayn’s performance. He takes a few pictures and videos, panning the camera to Liam’s bright red face when Zayn announces his new song and sings it loudly. Zayn glances back to Liam a few times and it makes Harry wish he brought his actual camera. These shots from side stage would have looked really cool, totally different from the concert photography he normally shoots. 

After Zayn is finished with his set, he manages to convince someone to let them ride on one of the golf carts across the grounds to the stage Louis is performing on. When they get to the stage, Harry doesn’t know what he expected. He wasn’t really thinking too much about it when watching all the other performances, but rather than watching from one of the sides where most people with VIP passes do, Zayn takes them backstage.

Thankfully, they have a bit of time. Bebe Rexha is still on stage when they arrive, so they all grab a drink and stand around and chat.

“You shitting yourself yet?” Liam asks with an elbow to his side. 

“Why would I be shitting myself, Liam? I’ve seen Louis perform so many times.” Harry furrows his brows with a soft laugh. 

“He doesn’t know?” Zayn asks incredulously, eyes wide and a small, sneaking smile making its way to his face.

“Know what?” Harry asks, voice raised a bit.

Just then, Zayn’s phone rings in his pocket, and he reaches for it to answer. 

“Hey, bro. Where are you?” Zayn then spins around slowly in a circle, brows drawn together in a confused, concentrated look. “No, I don’t… Oh, yeah! I see you!” he yells louder before ending the call and walking in a fast pace toward a small crowd of people that have gathered a few feet away consisting of three guys and a girl with light pink hair. 

Zayn stands with them for a few moments, and in a flash of movement, Louis Tomlinson is running right by him out onto the stage to perform his song with Bebe. Harry’s in shock for a moment before turning to face Liam and Zayn with wide eyes.

He opens his mouth to make a comment, but that’s exactly when Louis’ verse begins and well, Harry can’t exactly miss his set. He turns back to face the stage and watches as Louis and Bebe sing and harmonize, the crowd just as excited as he feels.

Harry knows he’s ignoring Liam and Zayn and their comments throughout the set, but he can't take his eyes off Louis. The way he jumps around during upbeat songs, points to fans, and makes hand motions to the beat of the music, it’s all very endearing to Harry. 

Watching Louis from side stage is quite different than from various places in concert venues and arenas. Instead of watching his face as he sings the words and talks to the crowd, he sees just a bit of the side of his face. But everytime a song ends and Louis turns around to gather himself, he gets to see him in sort of a different way than he has before.

One moment before the last song starts, Louis stands with his back to the crowd with his mic in one hand, the other hand fiddling with his shirt, almost nervously. He looks to the side, and Zayn gives him a thumbs up, his friends are all clapping and shouting wildly beside them. 

Harry watches a smile slowly overtake Louis face, and he doesn’t realize he’s mirrored it until Louis looks right at him and his smile grows ever so slightly. Probably. Harry may be imagining it. 

Louis chest rises and falls with a deep breath and then the music starts, Harry immediately recognizing it as  _ Just Like You _ . One of his favorite songs of Louis’ lyrically, especially because of the speculation of what it means. 

His voice shakes a bit through the first verse, and it’s so uncharacteristic of Louis that it catches Harry off guard a bit. He’s been fine throughout his entire set and every other time he’s performed this song, so Harry’s confused as to why Louis demeanor has changed so drastically. 

He stays like that through most of the song, but as soon as the last chorus hits, everything changes. The blue lights and visuals on the screen behind Louis both change to rainbows, causing the crowd to shout even louder, if at all possible. It brings a smile to Louis’ face and he slowly morphs from nervous to well, normal, confident Louis. 

At the end of the song, rainbow confetti is shot from cannons on either side of the stage. Harry watches with a smile on his face as Louis raises the mic to his face one last time and shouts, “Thank you so much. Happy Pride!” before running off the stage. 

It feels like he’s been plunged into an alternate universe, one where Louis Tomlinson just wished a crowd of happy music festival goers a Happy Pride in the middle of Pride Month, surrounded by rainbow confetti falling all around him.  _ The _ Louis Tomlinson that has been marketed to fans for years as never one to do something like this publicly, so Harry really doesn’t know how to respond. 

He does, however, watch Louis barrel off the stage and fall into the arms of a girl Harry immediately recognizes as his sister. Zayn rushes over to the small group now surrounding Louis, Liam being dragged along. Harry feels a bit awkward, but he steps closer to the group, hoping he’s not intruding.

“So happy for you, bro,” Zayn tells Louis as he wraps his arms around him in a hug.

“Thank you, thank you,” Harry hears Louis repeating as the two of them sway side to side in their hug. 

Harry feels uncomfortable, and increasingly more so when Louis greets Liam and drags him into a hug like they’ve met before.

“Hey, Liam. Nice to see you again.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah. You too. That was amazing, Louis,” Liam replies with a smile on his face.

Harry’s mouth drops open in shock and when Liam meets his eyes, he at least has the decency to look apologetic. Harry still reaches his hand out and pinches Liam on the arm, only a fraction of what his punishment would be if _ Louis Tomlinson _ wasn’t standing right here. 

This, however, causes Liam to drop his opened bottle of water, which spills on to Louis’ shoes. Fuck. 

“Oops,” Harry says. “I’m so sorry, that was all my fault. It’s just water, but those are probably so expensive and—”

“Hi,” Louis says, cutting off his rambling. “It’s fine, mate. Just a bit of water.”

“I, um. I’m—” Harry can’t seem to get words out, things are happening too quickly today.

“You’re Harry, right? Liam’s mate?” Louis asks with a small smile.

Harry just nods. 

“I’m Louis.” He offers a hand, and Harry shakily accepts it and gives it a timid shake.

“That set was so amazing. Better than any of yours I’ve seen.” 

Louis eyes light up at that, the smile on his face growing. “You’re a fan, then?”

And, well. Harry wasn’t exactly planning on offering up that information so quickly because honestly, he wasn’t even planning on speaking to him. When Liam told him about the tickets, his first thought was that he was excited to see Louis and get some good photos of the set. That was before Liam begged him not to go full photographer this weekend. Apparently, that’s annoying. Whatever. 

But he isn’t ashamed to admit he’s a fan of Louis. Why would he be? He’s never understood the idea that you should act as if you’ve only heard of someone famous and barely seen their work. He was even told, when he was photographing a festival a while back, to pretend he’s only vaguely heard the music of the artists if anyone asks because hiring a fan to photograph would be bad form. Harry had rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yes. Who isn’t?” Harry gives him a slightly nervous smile.

“A fair amount of people, I’d wager. Thanks for not being one of them though,” he says with a wink.

A wink. Louis Tomlinson winked at him. Fuck.

“Hey, we should head backstage. We’re in the way, mate,” Louis’ friend with the red hair says.

They all agree and make their way to the back tent, Harry glaring at Liam the entire time. Louis’ friends go straight to the bar and Louis’ sister finds someone she knows, so Louis immediately turns to face the three of them.

“So lads, should we have a bit to drink? I’m feeling a bit celebratory!” 

That’s all it takes for Harry to end up doing shots with Louis. He always refuses to do shots. He doesn’t like them, really, and he’d much rather be sipping on something colorful and fruity, but Louis wants to celebrate, so he doesn’t tell him no. Not with how happy he looks when Harry agrees, Liam and Zayn opting for a few beers instead. 

Louis friends dip out after the first round, wanting to go see someone’s set on the other side of the grounds, so it’s just him and Louis tossing them back for the next half hour. Harry had told himself he was drawing the line at three shots, but apparently he never stopped, and Liam steps in after the picks up the fifth one.

“Alright, alright. That’s enough.You can have water from now on.” Liam takes the shot and shoves a bottle of water in his hand. “Jesus, Harry. You never go this hard, what’s wrong with you?”

“We’re celebrating, Liam!” Harry announces indignantly. 

“Yeah, Curly here’s the only one celebrating with me! Leave ‘im alone!” Louis defends, and slings an arm around Harry’s waist. 

Harry’s cheeks heat up and it’s not due to the alcohol. 

He watches Liam roll his eyes exasperatedly and say something to Zayn that he can’t hear over the combination of music and voices. Then suddenly, Louis’ mouth is dangerously close to his ear, and he tries not to jump when he feels his warm breath and his wet lips connect with his skin as he speaks.

“Was there any other artists you wanted to see tonight? It’s getting a bit late to just hang around back here.”

Harry tries to think about it, and he really can’t come up with another artist he even knows is playing tonight. He was too excited to see Louis. He just shakes his head and turns to face Louis, finding his face incredibly close to his own. Neither of them move.

“Alright, boys. You two ready to go? I’m exhausted and so is Li,” Zayn shouts over the noise.

“If not, I guess Louis can give you a ride to Zayn’s. They live in the same building,” Liam adds.

Harry gives Liam another look that simultaneously says  _ “We’re going to talk about this later when I’m not drunk” _ and  _ “I can’t believe you withheld this information from me” _ before agreeing.

They all slowly make their way to the back exit of the grounds with the help of both Zayn and Louis’ bodyguards, and when they finally make it there, Zayn’s driver is waiting on them.

They pile into the black SUV and of course, Liam and Zayn leave the very back for Harry and Louis. He’s too tipsy to worry about it though. Ever since they started drinking, Louis has been a bit handsy with him, but not in a creepy way. Just in a way that surprises Harry, with them being essential strangers and him admitting he’s a fan.

“So, Harry,” Louis says as he turns slightly to face him, “how’d you like the set?”

He can barely make out the small smile on Louis face, but it makes him blush anyway, this quieter Louis already a stark difference from the louder, more excitable one from backstage. 

“Yeah, yeah. It was, um. It was great,” Harry says slowly, concentrating on his words more than usual. “Cool to see it from side stage than from the crowd.”

The lights from the city and passing cars seeping through the windows allow Harry to see Louis’ face light up at that.

“I still can’t believe you’re a fan. How long have you been one?”

“Um, well. Since the beginning, I guess?” Harry answers, voice almost edging on timid.

“No way!” Louis scoots closer then, excitedly pressing himself to Harry’s side. “So you saw, well, everything, really, didn’t you? The awful haircuts and outfits and songs where I barely had a say in what went into them?”   
  
“Oh, uh. Yeah. I thought they were all great, though.” And he did. Even though he definitely saw an increase in quality of lyrics and Louis’ enthusiasm for singing them over time. 

“I didn’t. They were right shit, those dumb fucks just made me—”

“Hey, Lou?” Zayn interrupts, turning in the seat. “Maybe don’t, alright?” 

His tone is perfectly normal, but there’s an intensity in his eyes that makes Louis agree with him. Zayn turns back and attaches his lips to Liam’s neck. Which is not something Harry particularly wants to see. Good thing they’re nearly back to the apartment building so Harry can make a run for the guest bedroom before the two of them try anything.

“Thank you, though,” Louis says even softer this time. “It means a lot that you like my music.”

He’s still pressed against Harry’s side even though the backseat is more than big enough for the two of them. Harry’s just trying to focus on keeping his breathing steady.

They pull up to the entrance of the building and one by one get out of the car and make their way to the small lobby where the elevators are. When Louis only presses one button, Harry turns to face him. 

“You and Zayn are on the same floor too?”   
  
“Yeah, I just moved in right across the hall!” Louis playfully pushes Zayn, causing him and Liam to both knock into the wall because they’re still all over each other. 

“It was cute when Liam would talk about Zayn all the time, but this is just indecent,” Harry mutters to Louis, causing him to giggle. God, if he doesn’t have the cutest laugh. Fuck, he’s gotta be cool. 

The elevator dings and the door opens to a lobby that’s about the half size of the one that’s downstairs, and Harry didn’t realize it earlier, but apparently the door opposite Zayn’s is Louis’. More information Liam failed to tell him when he’d dropped off his bag earlier in the day when Zayn was already at the festival.

“Well,” Harry starts, meaning to say goodbye to Louis, but a loud thud draws his attention to where Liam has Zayn pinned to his door, messily kissing him as he tries to unlock it. This is going to be a loud,  _ loud _ night then. 

It’s like looking at a car accident—you should stop, but you can’t. Harry watches with a grimace on his face until he feels an arm resting on his shoulder.

“Hope you’ve got some headphones, mate.” 

Harry groans. “I don’t.”   
  
“You know,” Louis says, voice high and dragging out the word. “You could stay with me for the night. I just moved in, but my guest room  _ is _ done.”

Harry whips his head around to face Louis with raised brows. “Oh, I couldn’t. No, I couldn’t ask that. I’ll be fine, no need for—”   
  
“Come on, Curly,” Louis cuts his rambling off. “We can watch a bit of a movie or something before bed. My telly’s huge!”

“But, I—”   
  
“Listen, if you don’t feel comfortable or like, just don’t want to, that’s totally fine. No pressure. But I’m inviting you because I think it’d be nice, yeah?”

Harry bites his lip in thought, gaze wandering to the door where Liam and Zayn are finally stumbling through the opening.

“And it’d be good to get some sleep after being at a festival all day too.”

“Um. Yeah, yeah, Okay.” He turns to face Louis again who’s looking at him with a smile. “Just let me go grab my bag.”

He walks toward the now empty doorway to Zayn’s apartment, looking back before entering to ask once more, “You’re sure it’s fine?”   
  
“Go on, Curly! I’ll go get Netflix ready,” Louis laughs before turning and walking the short distance to his doorway and unlocking it.

Harry just nods and walks through Zayn’s open door and closes it behind him. He can already faintly hear the sounds of moaning. Thank god for Louis Tomlinson and his generous offer. He spots his bag on the couch and heads over to it before deciding to quickly hop in the shower to rinse the glitter and grime off him from the festival. 

It doesn’t take him too long, just a bit less than half an hour before he’s knocking on Louis’ apartment door with damp curls and a soft hoodie. He doesn’t realize he’s wearing a pair of socks from Louis’ merch line until it’s too late.

The door swings open and Louis must have had the same idea to shower as he did because his hair is also damp and he’s dressed in comfy clothes.    
  
“Thought you’d changed your mind!” Louis jokes, holding out an arm for Harry to walk through the door.

“No, no. Just wanted to shower, felt kind of gross.”

“Yeah, same here I just—” Louis pauses mid sentence, causing Harry to turn around where he’s standing in the middle of Louis’ living room. His gaze is on the floor, and when Harry follows it, he finds Louis looking at his socks. His socks covered in smiley faces with X’s for eyes.

“Those are some great socks, Curly,” he smirks and Harry feels as embarrassed as he must look. 

“Uh. Liam bought them for me for my birthday this year sort of as a joke, but—”   
  
“A joke?” Louis asks, raising a hand to his chest in mock offense.

“Well, no. No, I have a few pieces, actually. From your merch. Um, he just thought it was funny. I dunno. Sorry, it’s weird. I didn’t realize I put them on until—”   
  
“Harry.” Louis walks forward and places a hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine, mate. Awesome, even. I’m flattered, if anything. Don’t be embarrassed.” He gives him a reassuring smile before offering to take Harry’s bag to the guest room. Harry allows him so he can have a moment to himself to gain his composure. 

He plops down on the couch that’s across from the TV that has Netflix pulled up and reaches for one of the two bottles of water sitting on the coffee table.

Louis is back in no time and hopping over the back of the couch, startling Harry into a coughing fit, Louis laughing the entire time.

“Almost made me spit water all over your expensive couch,” Harry pouts.

“You’re fine, Curly.” Louis playfully rolls his eyes and reaches forward to grab the remote to scroll through Netflix. “So what would you like to watch? I’ll be honest, I’m knackered, so I’m not sure I’ll make it through a whole movie.”

“Yeah, me too. Um.” Harry looks to the screen as Louis is scrolling through and notices The Office is in his recently watched tab. “You watch The Office? That’s my favorite show!” Harry says excitedly.

“Yes, of course I do. Love it. Shall we watch?” Louis looks over to him..

Harry just nods, settles back into the couch, and laughs when Louis chooses the funniest episode of the whole show.

“Good choice,” Harry smiles, trying to ignore the excited flutter in his stomach when Louis grabs his bottle of water and settles back closer than he was before.

They’re both in hysterics throughout the entire two part episode, each quoting different lines as they’re being said and laughing at each other’s American accents. 

About halfway through the second episode, Harry notices that much like in the backseat of the car, there is little room between them. He doesn’t mind at all. If anything, he’s surprised he isn’t freaking out about this whole situation more than he is. But Louis just has a way of making you feel comfortable and  _ normal _ around him. After all, he is just a normal person aside from the incredible talent and fame. 

Louis has moved so that one of his arms is resting along the top of the couch, and if Harry wanted to, he supposes he could just cuddle into his side, but he decides against being even weirder than he has been tonight. 

He must not make it through the third episode because when he opens his eyes later, he’s laying down on the couch with a blanket tossed over him, the TV still on, but muted. He looks around the spacious living room confused before checking his phone that had fallen on the floor. It’s four in the morning. He groans softly before getting up off the couch, turning the TV off, and shuffling down the hallway in search of the guest room. Once he finds it, he heads straight to the bed and falls back asleep almost immediately, his body still too tired to stay awake any longer.

*

Harry wakes up to the covers being pulled off of him and a soft, raspy voice.

“Wha?” He twists around onto his back and finds Louis standing beside the bed. He looks sleepy still, rubbing at his eyes and stretching even though it’s clearly past morning if the risen sun coming in through the windows and bouncing off the white bedding is anything to go by.

“You wanted to go to Gov Ball again today, didn’t you?” Louis asks him. “It’s already one, so you might want to get up and get ready, if so.”   
  
Harry thinks about it for a moment, and yeah, he and Liam did talk about going just because they have tickets, but he can’t for the life of him think of one performer he wanted to see today.

He slowly sits up in the bed. “Um,” the deepness and scratchiness of his voice surprises him, so he clears his throat before continuing, “Not really. But I’ll get out of your hair since you probably have things to do.” He pulls back the covers and starts getting up before Louis speaks again.

“No, no. It’s fine. Nowhere to be right now. I’m actually making breakfast if you want some?” Louis gives him a smile, and Harry hasn’t really looked at him this morning, but just-rolled-out-of-bed Louis is probably the cutest thing he’s seen. His hair is flat, but a little messy from sleeping and although his eyes are tired, he still looks happy.

“That’d be great. I’ll just change real quick and meet you out there.” He gives Louis a smile and watches as he matches it before turning and exiting the guest room. 

Harry slowly gets up, changes into a pair of black skinny jeans, and a plain white t-shirt before going into the bathroom to take a piss and brush his teeth. He runs his fingers through his hair a few times, trying to make it lay right. He gives up after a minute and goes to his bag to apply deodorant and cologne before he quickly makes the bed and heads to the kitchen.

“Um, Louis?” Harry shuffles into the kitchen, still wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“Morning, Curly! Hope you like fruit and toast! I still don’t really have much food since I moved in this week.”   
  
Harry smiles softly and nods, watching as Louis begins to plate the food. He then remembers what he was going to say.

“Um, don’t you have your first show today? In like, a few hours?”

Harry watches as Louis sets the plates down at the bar and looks at him, a small smile on his face. “Proper fan, aren’t you, knowing when my tour starts and everything.”

Heat rises to Harry’s cheeks, but he just shrugs and takes a seat in front of one of the plates.

“I do, yeah. I don’t technically have to be at the venue until around four though. Even if my tour managers want me there before.

Harry nods slowly before popping a few blueberries into his mouth. “So are you excited for your first tour in a couple of years?”   
  
“Yeah, yeah. Proper stoked to get on the road again. I miss it.”

“Traveling is great. Wish I got out on the road a bit more like I used to.”

Louis takes a sip of his orange juice before asking, “What is it that you do?”

“Oh, I’m a photographer.” 

Harry watches as Louis’ face lights up, his eyes widening and brows arching. “That’s so cool! What kind of shoots do you do? A little bit of everything?”   
  
Harry nods, waiting to swallow his bite of toast before answering. “Yeah, I freelance, so I do a bit of everything. I used to do a lot of concerts and music events though. I think I love that the most. Took a bit of a break last month, so I need to start booking clients again soon.”

“That’s awesome,” Louis says, breaking off a piece of toast and eating it. 

He looked genuinely interested, which makes Harry happy. Sometimes when he tells people he’s a photographer, they brush it off like it’s just a hobby.

“So you traveled with musicians or bands as a photographer?”   
  
“Yeah, a few times, actually. It’s really fun taking photos of the same person every other night. Like, everything around them changes—the outfits, the crowds, the energy, but you learn how to get really nice photos of them because you get to know them really well. It’s probably my favorite type of photos to take.”

Louis listens to him intently, nodding and smiling and it makes Harry happy to be able to talk about photography with someone who seems like they at least think it’s  _ somewhat _ cool. 

“Sounds like a lot of fun. Did you get to go on the road a lot?” Louis asks, picking at the last few strawberries on his plate.

“Yeah, a few times. Just haven’t been in a while. Hopefully, my agent can find me someone who’s looking to hire.”   
  
Louis nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, hopefully!”

“I wanted to bring my camera to the festival, actually,” Harry pauses to let out a laugh, “but Liam said I shouldn’t, so.”   
  
Louis, mouth stuffed with strawberries, makes an offended noise before hastily swallowing. “You totally should have!”   
  
“Yeah, well. Apparently, I go all “professional photographer” mode and want to get good angles and cool shots of like, the crowd and not just the stage, so. I just didn’t,” he says with a shrug. 

“Well, that’s not a problem. You could have gotten some cool side stage shots of your favorite artist!” He has a giant smile on his face and Harry can feel his cheeks redden. 

He playfully rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”   
  
“I’m just havin’ a laugh. Really though, are you coming to any of the tour stops?”

“Um, yeah. I couldn’t get tickets to tonight’s show, but I got some to Philly, so either me and Liam, or my mate Niall will make the trip.”

He feels… weird talking about it. Like he shouldn’t be. Like he should just pretend he’s not as much of a fan as he is, but he’s a little too far into this now for that.

“Oh, nonsense! Do you have any plans tonight?” Louis asks, getting up and grabbing their plates before walking them to the sink.

Harry just shakes his head.

“Great! See you at the show then!” Louis says, a gigantic smile on his face, the one that Harry is oh-so-familiar with. The one that causes crinkles by his eyes. He loves that smile. 

“Oh, I. I couldn’t. You really don’t have—”   
  
Louis’ dramatic sigh cuts him off. “Not this again, Curly. You’re coming to my show. It’d be a crime for my biggest fan not to! How many tickets do you need?”

“Um, well. One?” Harry was fighting a losing battle with the blush on his cheeks.    
  
“Is that a question?” Louis smirks.

“No?”   
  
Louis breaks out into giggles and Harry can’t help but smile at him.

“One, it is!” He rounds the island to lean on the bar next to Harry. “Now, whatever shall we do for the next couple of hours before I have to go to the venue?”

“Sorry, what?” Harry must have misheard him because there’s no way Louis wants to spend even more time with Harry when he could be doing… literally anything else the day his world tour starts with a sold out Madison Square Garden show. There’s just no way.

“Oh, shit. Sorry, you probably have plans since you weren’t going back to Gov Ball. Didn’t even think to ask, sorry,” he says sheepishly, biting down on his bottom lip and bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head. 

“No, I. No, I don’t,” Harry pauses to clear his throat, “but surely you want me gone out of the way? To, you know, do whatever you need to do to get ready for the show tonight.”

“I’m getting there a whole five hours before I go on, so no need to do anything before then, really. But if you don’t want to go out and do anything I get it. It must be weird coming from someone like me, so feel free to tell me I’m being weird,” Louis finishs with an uncomfortable laugh.

The thing is—it’s the opposite. Harry feels like the weird one just chilling out in Louis Tomlinson’s apartment after only just meeting him. He feels like the out-of-place, uncomfortable one, but Louis’ the one acting the part and he doesn’t want that at all.

“No, it’s just. Sorry, I’m kind of still processing this whole thing. I’d love to hang out though. What’d you have in mind?” Harry gives him an encouraging smile.

“Well, I’ve only just moved here and you’ve lived here for a while, right?”   
  
Harry nods.

“So what do you recommend? Take me to one of your favorite places!”

Harry thinks for a moment. Not about his favorite place because he knows that, but about the specifics, and quite frankly, if it’s a possibility to go there with a celebrity. He comes to the conclusion that it should be fine and if not, they can just leave.

“What’s your favorite food?”

“Pizza, of course,” Louis quips.

Harry nods, thinking about how much time they have between now and four o’clock when Louis has to be at the venue. 

“And how do you feel about nature?”

Louis furrows his brows. “It’s, uh, it’s alright, I guess,” he says slowly.

Harry nods to himself. This should work then. The spot that he likes most in Central Park is quite secluded, so as long as they get there alright, they should be fine.

“Okay, what you’re wearing is perfect, actually,” Harry says as he looks at Louis’ t-shirt and cutoff sweatpants. He should probably change into shorts himself though. “Can you grab a backpack with a big towel and maybe some water bottles?”

Louis nods, still looking at him strangely before slowly making his way out of the kitchen. “You’re not going to tell me where we’re going?”   
  


Harry smiles wide, dimples showing. “Nope, it's a surprise! Also, please text your driver so we can minimize the mobbing thing.”

“You got it,” Louis says before retreating to his bedroom. Harry texts Liam that he isn’t going back to the festival today and then goes to the guest room to change into the pair of denim shorts he was planning on wearing to the festival today, then tidies up the room before going back to the living room. 

He’s quite excited about this and he hopes Louis doesn’t totally hate it, but before he can overthink it anymore, Louis is returning with a backpack on and a pair of sunglasses. 

“I’m ready to go!” he says, arms spread wide and a bright smile on his face. 

He’s been in Louis’ presence for a fair amount of hours now, but the strange, overwhelming feeling he gets when he looks at Louis hasn’t ceased. It’s almost unreal how surreal it feels to be this close to him in a setting that isn’t professional for him. He’s so much more beautiful up close too, Harry’s honestly surprised he isn’t blushing  _ more _ than he already is.

“Great!” Harry shoulders his small duffel back and follows Louis to the front of the apartment.

“My driver should be here by the time we get down there.” Louis holds the door open for Harry and they ride down in the elevator, Harry denying Louis’ requests to tell him where they’re going even though Louis gives him an exaggerated pout. Harry likes to think he is a strong man for that one.

His driver must have been close by because true to Louis’ word, he’s waiting on the curb when they shuffle out of the apartment building’s double doors.

Louis bounces into the backseat full of energy, and Harry has to take a deep breath before following him in, the clashing nerves still getting to him. On one hand, being with Louis Tomlinson is getting him antsy, but also just being close to a beautiful boy with bright eyes and a smile that always gets a matching one from him, one that’s too kind, but also too hilarious for his own good—it’s a lot for Harry to wrap his head around.

“Okay, boys,” Louis’ driver says once they’re in and settled. “Where to?”   
  
Harry’s eyes grow a bit wide as he meets the driver’s gaze in the rearview mirror. He didn’t think this through if he wanted it to be a surprise.

“Uh.” Thinking quick, he fishes his phone from his pocket and brings up the his notes app, typing out  _ ‘Central Park, u can drop us near shakespeare's garden’ _ as he tilts the phone screen away from Louis who’s trying to sneak a look. He reaches forward to show the driver and after an odd look, he just nods and begins to merge into traffic. 

“I can’t believe you won’t tell me where we’re going,” Louis says with a nudge to his arm.

“Honestly?” Harry looks to him, pausing as he just allows himself to look for a moment. “Honestly, I feel like it’s going to be quite anticlimactic, but it’s kind of a special place for me and it is somewhat private once we actually get there.”

“Oh, no worries. Come on, Curly,” Louis gives him a smile, the one where the skin around his eyes gets all crinkly due to the size of it, “it’ll be great! I’m sure of it.” 

“Excuse me, sir. But are you sure you don’t want me to give Alberto a ring?” his driver politely interrupts.  

Louis looks to Harry, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. “Um, I don’t think so. Harry said it’s sort of private, so I don’t think security will be—”

Harry watches the driver’s eyebrows shoot up, because yeah, Central Park is the opposite of private, but the spot he’s chosen is.

“Well, um,” Harry cuts Louis off. “Maybe just when it’s time to leave?” He looks from the driver to Louis who’s expression he can’t read. “Just a bit of an escort out so that you don’t have any trouble making it to the venue on time.”

Harry looks back to Louis sort of nervously, but he just gives him a smile and a nod.

“I’ll text him to let him know we’ll need him soon, that’s fine,” Louis says.

Harry exhales a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

It doesn’t take long for them to arrive, turning into Central Park and quickly getting to the drop off point.

“Here is fine. Thank you,” Harry says and goes about unbuckling as the car slows to a stop. He hops out and holds the door for Louis, intently avoiding eye contact. Louis gets out and makes sure to grab his bag before thanking the driver. He shuts the door and meets Harry on the sidewalk.

Harry doesn’t say anything, just watches the black SUV drive away.

“So. Central Park,” Louis says. When Harry meets his gaze, he’s wearing a small smile.

“Yeah, um. I know it must be a bit confusing, but the part I’m taking you to you probably haven’t been to and it is actually private, so.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, looking around at a few people passing by.

“That sounds cool. Let’s go then. Show me the way!” he says enthusiastically, causing Harry to giggle. 

Harry leads him through the paths that lead to the lake and as far as he can tell, nobody around them has even looked twice at Louis which is good. They come to a stop on the path by the lake and Harry balances his foot on the rope that lines one side of the path, carefully stepping over and waiting for Louis to do the same.

“You aren’t talking me into the woods or something to kill me are you, Curly?” Louis jokes as Harry spots the stone steps and begins going down slowly.

“Oh, of course, I am!” Harry laughs, trying to push any thoughts of how weird of a spot this is to bring Louis Tomlinson of all people to.

When they get down there, thankfully nobody else is there. That’s only happened to him one time and it was awkward because it was a teenage couple making out. Luckily, they didn’t even hear him so he escaped without being noticed.

“Okay, um. You have the towels? I normally just sit, but your clothes have got to be at least three times the cost of mine, so.”

Louis just laughs at that and shakes his head as he reaches in his bag and hands Harry the large towels.

Harry takes a moment to fold the two towels so they’ll provide enough cushion for them to sit down before walking around them and sitting down, patting the spot next to him.

They’re sitting down for a minute or two before Louis says anything, Harry sweating through his t-shirt already, and not even because it’s nearly a hundred degrees. “It’s really beautiful here, like… peaceful. It’s strange that this is in the center of such a loud busy city.”

A small smile finds its way onto Harry’s face. “Yeah, that’s—yeah. It’s exactly what drew me to it. When I first moved here from Holmes Chapel, I was starting to get a bit homesick. The city was... it’s beautiful and all I’ve ever wanted, but sometimes it was a bit much, you know?” 

He pauses to look at Louis and he’s listening intently with a hint of a smile on his face, nodding for Harry to continue. “I just wanted somewhere to get away from it all, and at the time I lived with a roommate in a shitty, tiny studio apartment and it felt like there was nowhere for me to be alone. So I came here to Central Park wanting to take some photos and stuff and I just found this place. I come here about once a week or whenever I want a bit of a break from the city and people. Even though I have my own apartment now. It still sort of reminds me of home,” he ends with a shrug.

“I can definitely see how the city can be overwhelming, especially making the jump from somewhere like Holmes Chapel. But it’s nice that you’ve found this spot. It’s quite peaceful. If it wasn’t for the noise, you’d never know you were in the middle of New York City.”   
  
“Yeah, it’s lovely. So sorry if it’s not as exciting as a rooftop bar or something cool. I just knew we had an hour and it’d be hard to just take you down to my favorite coffee shop, you know?” Harry says with an unsure laugh. 

“No. No apologies.” Louis lays his hand on Harry’s arm to give it a squeeze before letting it drop back to his lap. “I love it.”

Suddenly, there’s a loud ringing causing Harry to nearly jump out of his skin.

“Sorry, sorry. I think that’s me manager. I told him to give me a call when he got the chance.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I’ll, um. You said you liked pizza, right? I can go get us a slice?” Harry offers, already standing up.

“Yeah, yeah. Pepperoni, please. That’d be great. Cheers.” Louis gives him a bright smile before answering his phone and Harry turns to make his way up the stone steps to a cart selling pizza only a few feet away from the lake.

He tries to take his time ordering, then gathering the two slices and waters to avoid any awkwardness of hearing any of what he assumes is a private phone call.

Harry sort of waits around at the top of the stairs before deciding to just go back down. He can’t really hear Louis over the other noise, so he just hopes he’s almost finished.

He gets to the bottom of the steps, thankfully without allowing their plates or bottles of water to topple out of his hands.

“Yeah, alright. I will be. Yeah, yeah, comin’ straight there. And you’re sure before I ask? I’d be rude to—” Louis takes a short pause, looking up at Harry as he starts placing everything down between them on the towels. “Okay, okay, good. See you in a bit, yeah. Bye.”

“Sorry about that.” Louis smiles. “Just needed to check on something.”   
  
“Of course, yeah.” Harry hands Louis one of the bottles and scoots one of the slices of pizza closer to him. 

“This looks great. I just love greasy New York pizza,” Louis says with a smile before taking a bite.

“Yeah, I do as well. Don’t get it too often anymore.”

“What a shame. I’m not going to get to enjoy it much longer either. I’m about to be on the road.” Louis exaggerated a pout before taking another bite and Harry tries to hide his smile behind his water bottle.

“Okay, so. Serious talk time,” Louis says after a few moments of them eating in silence. Harry chokes on his water a bit and tries to recover.

“No worries, Curly, all good things. First though, do you have like, a website or something? For your photography?”

Harry’s a bit caught off guard, but he nods anyway.

“Good, good.” Louis reaches for his phone that’s laying on the towel before looking back at Harry expectantly. “Go on, what is it?”   
  
“It’s, um.” He stops to clear his throat. “It’s just Harry Styles dot com.”   
  
“Lovely, okay. Let’s see.” Louis’ eyes don’t leave his screen as he types in the web address. Harry doesn’t know why, but he’s starting to sweat again. “Oh, great. You have it all organized. How helpful.” Louis speaking softer now, almost like he’s talking to himself and not Harry. “Okay, concerts and festivals. That’s what we want.”   
  
Louis’ silent then, scrolling through Harry’s portfolio, and Harry doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’s quiet for a couple of minutes before he mumbles again, “Okay, now to backstage.” He’s quiet again and Harry just doesn’t even know what to think of anything.

He watches a small smile grow on Louis’ face, gaze not leaving his phone for another minute before he nods once and locks his phone, gently setting it back down. He looks at Harry with that same smile on his face, long enough for Harry to have likely gone completely red from the blush.

“You’re really talented, Harry,” Louis says simply.

“Thank you. You’re really talented yourself,” Harry says because he can’t even help himself. The giggle it gets out of Louis is worth it.

“Thank you. You said concert photography was your favorite?”

Harry nods.

“And you haven’t been on the road in a while, but you’d really like to be?”   
  
Harry nods again, words not possible at this point because his brain is finally catching up to what Louis may be insinuating. 

Louis’ smile grows. “Would it be weird, you think? Having to take photos of someone you’re  _ such _ a huge fan of every night for a few months?” Louis can’t keep a straight face, so he giggles as he finishes the question.

“Oi, fuck off. It would be  _ fine _ . I’m nothing but a professional,” Harry insists.

Louis tilts his head to the side, then hastily moves their two plates and bottles of water to the side so he can scoot closer to Harry.

“I’d like to also make one thing known before you consider accepting,” Louis says, a bit quieter than before. 

Harry nods for him to continue, unable to find his voice with such a beautiful boy so close.

Louis doesn’t continue though. He leans in a few inches and captures Harry’s lips in a soft kiss just as Harry’s eyes fall closed. Harry goes for a second, but Louis pulls back and looks at him with his striking blue eyes. 

“I don’t really think, on my end at least, I can keep it completely professional. Unless you let me know now that there’s no way I can take you out on a date. I’m fine with that, I ju—”

He doesn’t let Louis continue, he  _ can’t _ , he needs to feel his lips on his again. Their mouths crash together, causing them both to giggle before correcting it and giving into soft pecks, interrupted by smiles every couple of seconds.

Harry draws back after a moment, still staying close, but looking into Louis’ eyes. “I know this is a stupid question, but that whole girlfriend stuff was like, PR right? I know you’re not out and that’s fine, but—”

“Yeah, of course. It’s, um. A bit complicated, but it’s kind of all over now? Articles have already started rolling out about us breaking up and um, last night at the festival was the first step of my coming out process. You know, with the rainbows during  _ Just Like You _ and everything.”   
  
Harry can’t help the smile that takes over his face. “That’s amazing, Lou. I knew it had to be something special. I’ve loved that song so much and I just knew what you were saying with the lyrics.”

Louis nods, a smile on his face and his cheeks beginning to turn pink.

“That’s awesome. I’m so proud of you. I hope the rainbows are a permanent part of the show. I’d love to get some photos of that.”

Louis looks up, excitement written all over his face, “So, you’ll do it? You’ll photograph my tour?”   
  
Harry nods, accepting the excited hug Louis gives him.

“I’ve never really had a tour photographer before. My mate Jordan would come on the road for a few shows and get some shots when he could, but I’ve never had a real, official photographer. Oh, and it will be so important this tour since I’m coming out. I’ll have it all documented and—” he pauses, shaking his head before looking to Harry. “Thank you so much. You’ve got no idea how excited I am.”   
  
“I think I do, actually. I’m just as excited. It will be amazing, Louis. I promise to do an awesome job.”   
  
“I don’t doubt it, Curly. I really love your work. Both the onstage and the backstage shots you get are just, they’re so real and raw. I just can’t believe you aren’t booked up completely.”   
  
“Well, I am now for the next few months, at least.”

“Yeah, you bloody are!” Louis says, leaning in for another quick kiss. “Oh, god, you’ve got to get packing, don’t you? After we have to leave the city at around lunch tomorrow.”   
  
Harry didn’t think of this and considering how thoroughly he likes to plan and pack for jobs, he’s starting to panic a little. Louis must notice because he grabs his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

“Look, we can go now. I can head to the venue and you can go home and start packing. I’ll send a car to your place in a few hours for the show, then you can get home in time tonight to get some rest so you can finish packing in the morning. Sound good?”

Harry nods. “Sounds good.”

After sharing another couple of kisses, they gather their things and meet Louis’ driver where they were dropped off. They both spend the short ride from Central Park to Harry’s apartment on their phones, Harry texting his mom, sister, Niall, and Liam about the tour job while Louis makes sure everything is good to go for Harry at the venue and with all the flight tickets and things. 

Once they pull up outside Harry’s apartment complex, Harry feels a bit awkward, not sure how to say goodbye to a guy who just gave him a job and kissed him within the same timeframe. Louis solves the issue though, pulling him into a kiss the second the car stops.

“Sorry, if it’s weird I keep, um, kissing you. I just—” 

Harry cuts him off by kissing him again. “Not weird.”

“Okay, good. I’ll see you in a couple of hours? Is six okay? Here, put your number in.”   
  
Harry nods, grabbing the phone and entering his number.

“I’ll send him up with you since you’ll probably need help with your stuff, yeah?”   
  
“Yeah, I’ll just bring all my equipment tonight and just pack personal stuff in the morning,” Harry says, mentally reminding himself to go by Niall’s apartment to ask him for help packing.   
  
“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit then, Curly.”   
  
*

“Thank you, yeah, that’s all,” Harry says, shouldering his bag as he exits the car and into the open door.

“Harry Styles, right?” a lady with a clipboard asks, giving him a lanyard with a photo pass for backstage when he nods.

“Follow me,” she says before turning on her heel and walking down the winding hallways of backstage of Madison Square Garden.

Harry’s never photographed at a venue this big, not officially, anyway. That’s probably because he’s never had a client as big as Louis. He’s still having a hard time processing all of this.

“Louis’ getting ready now. He’s requested you be brought back to this area as soon as you arrive so you can start getting some shots.”   
  
“Right, of course.” 

They turn down one more wide hallway before they stop abruptly and she’s knocking on a door. It swings open to reveal a slightly damp haired Louis.

“Hi, Curly. Thanks for showing him back here.”   
  
“No problem,” the lady says before she’s off down the hallway, high-heels clacking loudly against the floor.

“So glad you made it. I really wanted to get some backstage shots. Those were some of my favorites of yours,” Louis says with a smile before opening the door a bit wider so Harry can come in. “You can sit your stuff down here for now. Krystale’s about to be back here to fix all of this.” Louis motions to his face with a hand. “So you can prepare your stuff or have a look around or get some shots of that if you think it’d be cool.”

Harry smiles and takes a step forward. “All of this doesn’t need to be fixed.” Harry tells him, pecking him on the lips once. “You look wonderful, but I get what you mean.”   
  
Louis face lights up and he gives him another kiss before drawing back. “I know I’ve said it, but I’m just really excited.”   
  
“Me too,” Harry smiles.

It’s then that Krystale, Louis’ makeup artist and hair stylist comes in, and insists they begin getting him ready. 

Before Harry starts getting out his camera, he takes a few steps back so he’s standing in the doorway of Louis’ dressing room. He opens the door halfway then pulls out his phone. He shuffles around until the lighting is just right and snaps a photo. In the picture, you can see the sign on the door that has the venue’s name and ‘Louis Tomlinson’ in large print, but you can also see Louis sitting in his chair getting his hair done. It’s a winner, Harry decides. So he slaps a black and white filter on it before posting it to his Instagram with the caption,  _ “Thanks for the job!” _ He tags Louis and the location before posting it. 

He then pockets his phone and goes about unzipping his bag and getting out his camera, all while sneaking glances at Louis. Louis Tomlinson, who looks up every so often and gives him a wink. 

Harry’s going to have an amazing next few months. He can feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! [Here's the fic post if you'd like to give it a reblog! :)](http://styleandsin.tumblr.com/post/177206492939/youve-been-taking-up-my-mind-by-styleandsin-10k)


End file.
